My House, From Here
My House, From Here is the ninth chapter of Red vs. Blue: Recreation and the 143rd episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Lopez Blue Team *Caboose *Tucker (Mentioned only) Other *Washington *Prison Guard *Chairman *C.T. *Smith Plot Sarge and Grif escape the mine field only to crash their jeep into the vehicle of the man who was helping them. It is then revealed that Caboose was blown up by a mine and died. Sarge and Grif hold a moment of silence for the fallen Blue, until he falls from the sky unharmed. Sarge criticizes God's work for not only letting Caboose live, but for not killing Grif as well. The man who was navigating them tells them that they were in a classified digging site, before his partner arrives, who is revealed to be an alien similar to the one that impregnated Tucker. Sarge, Grif, and Caboose are even more shocked to learn that the alien is trying to help them. At the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility, Washington is escorted by the Prison Guard to the commander, which is revealed to be the Chairman. Transcript Fade in to Grif crashing the jeep into the Elephant. Sarge: '''Aw, dammit Grif! Lookit what you did now! You busted up a brand new jeep. '''Grif: Me? You were the idiots that started setting off mines. Sarge: Well, I managed to get out there and not get hit by anything! Grif: Because you jumped on the roof of the car! That's cheating. Sarge: No, it's called strategy! Grif: Well, your “strategy” broke the jeep. So don't go blaming me. And the blue guy's dead too—how are we gonna explain that? The intercom announcer, C.T., runs out to see them. C.T.: What the hell! What were you thinking? Sarge: We don't need to explain why he died, Grif. We’re Reds! Killing Blues is our business. And today, business is good. Grif: But we didn't kill him! He stepped on a mine and blew up. And he’s the reason that we’re on this stupid mission. So now what? Sarge: Hm. I see your point. So let us have a moment of silence in honor of the dead Blue guy. Bow your head. C.T.: Hey, are you listening to me? Grif: Do you mind? We’re having a moment of silence. Show some respect. C.T.: What? A requiem plays in the background. Sarge: Dear Lord, we thank you for taking another Blue back to Heaven today. Or rather not Heaven, but whatever fiery pit you send Blues to so they can suffer in eternity. You should’ve taken Grif. ...But you didn't. Again. Not sure why, it would’ve been easy! Those mine things are everywhere! But I guess you know what you're doing. Caboose is heard screaming from above. The camera zooms out enough to catch Caboose falling from the sky and crashing nearby the Elephant. He rises, as if nothing happened. Caboose: Wow. Now that was a big explosion. Grif: Blue guy's back. Caboose: (runs around to the Reds) I was really high. Did anyone get a picture? Sarge: 'And now you brought him back. And Grif's still here! I hate to criticize, but you could’ve had him land on Grif and squash him! That would’ve been easy! Just a note; you can take it or leave it, like I said it's not really in my place to criticize. (''stops bowing head) Okay, the end, amen. '''C.T.: ...What the fuck is wrong with you people? Sarge: Whoa. Now who are you? C.T.: Who am I? Who are you? I'm supposed to be here. You guys are accessing an area on lockdown. Sarge: Lockdown? C.T.: This is a restricted dig site, what are you doing here? Caboose: Oh, uh, we were just looking for, uh... Sarge: Oh, we’re just passing through on the way to meet up with the rest of our squad. A Mongoose approaches the group. C.T.: Oh, great. Stay here. Don't move. Don't touch anything. (runs off) Grif: Why didn't you ask about Tucker? Sarge: We don't know anything about these guys! What if they're the ones causing trouble for Tucker? We don't know if we can trust them yet. Caboose: Oh right! Because normally you guys are the ones who cause trouble for Tucker. Sarge: Right. That's our job. Cuts to Valhalla. Simmons: Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy. Listen Lopez, I'm not racist. I just didn't know you were standing there when I said that. Lopez: ¿Cómo te hace eso no racista? does that make you not racist? Simmons: I had a lot of mechanical friends while growing up. Seriously, I am not a racist. Lopez: Lo que sea. Whatever. Simmons: In fact, I'm one-eighth cyborg. Lopez: ¿De veras? Really? Simmons: Yeah. Lopez: '''¿Por el lado de tu madre? your mother's side? '''Simmons: Yeah, you know, from my accident, when Sarge replaced all my organs. Lopez: Ay, cierto. right. Simmons: See? I'm down with the one-zero-one...zero-zero-one... thing. Lopez: Nadie lo llama así ahora. [No one calls it that anymore] Simmons: Look, I'm just saying I'm sorry. Now, can you help me with those explosives? Please? Lopez: (grunts) Supongo... guess... Simmons: Okay... then we’re cool? Lopez: Sí. Estamos bien. We’re cool. Simmons: Oh, that's a relief. I was getting worried there for a minute. I know how you Mexicans like to hold a grudge! Silence. Simmons: I'll just find another way to blow up the base. Lopez: Buena suerte con eso. luck with that. Cuts back to Sandtrap. The soldier from earlier is returning with a purple alien, Smith. C.T.: Okay, now, we want the three of you to go- Grif, Sarge: Whoa! (back down) Caboose: Uh oh. (backs down) C.T.: What the...? Oh, right! Sorry, I'm so used to working with aliens now that I forget that some people don't have any experience. Sarge: Oh, we’ve got experience with these things. Some of us more than others. C.T.: You guys fought aliens during a war? Grif and Sarge look to Caboose, who looks down dejectedly, and then turn their attention back to C.T. Grif: ...Yeah. Something like that. Let's just say we got a little closer to them than we thought physically possible. C.T.: Well, don't worry about ol’ Smith here. He's really friendly. Grif: ...Yeah, that doesn't really put us at ease. Cuts to the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility. Washington is with a guard. Guard: '''All right Washington. The man in charge has agreed to see you. You have five minutes. Do anything aggressive, and I'll shoot you. Do anything weird, and I'll shoot you. Do anything I don't like— '''Washington: And you'll shoot me. I got it. I think I’ve identified the pattern. Guard: Talk back again, and I'll shoot you. I don't know why he's even seeing you. Washington: Because I know something he wants to know. Guard: Well, good for you. You have five minutes. Washington: Guess I should say thank you. Guard: I guess you should get going. Your five minutes already started. The door opens. Chairman: (off screen) My dear Agent Washington. I'm so pleased to make your acquaintance, do come in. I feel that we have much to discuss. Trivia *Simmons mentions he is a cyborg, claiming it was the result of an accident, after which Sarge turned him into a cyborg. However, it was Grif who suffered said accident, and received Simmons' leftover organs after the latter had been coerced into being turned into a cyborg to replace Lopez during Season 2. *The guard giving Wash 5 minutes to talk to the Chairman and saying his 5 minutes have already started when Wash attempts to thank him is a reference to Recovery One: Part Two where a similar conversation occurs between Wash and South. *Caboose stepping on a landmine, flying high into the sky and not reappearing until later was referenced in the seventeenth episode of RWBY, another Rooster Teeth series, where during the food fight between teams RWBY and JNPR, Yang is sent flying by Nora's 'Watermelon Hammer' and doesn't land until after the food fight's over. Video Category:Episodes Category:Recreation